


Not the only one

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [8]
Category: Southland
Genre: Gen, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place before 3x6. Ben is finally getting more used to being a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the only one

“You know the food in this place isn’t half bad,” Ben said before biting down into his burger, juices and grease dripping from it onto his fries.

“I’d never steer you wrong pup,” Bryant said back with a grin, biting into his own hamburger.

“No, I guess you wouldn’t, Sir,” Ben answered after finishing the bite, freezing the moment the last word left his mouth, his eyes scanning everyone around them.

“Take a breath and relax,” Bryant ordered, setting down his lunch, “that guy,” he started thumbing toward the larger of the two guys sitting at the bar, “was just ridden in here and those two,” he went on nodding his head at a pair in the lounge area-one on a sofa and the other in bean bag by his feet, “are just like us. You calling me Sir would barely get any notice at the station, its fine here.” he added reassuring his pup.

“You’re right it’s just…” Ben left open, unsure how to finish.

“Weird not having to hide? Yeah I get that but that’s what this place is all about,” Bryant went over once more. “Just trust me, we’re safe here.”

“Yes…Yes Sir,” Ben answered, forcing himself to speak in a normal tone looking straight at Bryant and not glancing about the Barn.

“Good pup, now finish up your burger,” Bryant ordered, ruffling Ben’s hair before picking up his own lunch again.

Ben just smiled as he bit into his meat paddy.

The two chatted as they ate, mostly about work or the final steps of Ben’s move to Castaic but it wasn’t long before Bryant noticed that his pups eyes kept drifting over to the pair in the lounge, lingering on the pup playing as his handler watched a game.

“Why don’t we stick around a bit, catch the game,” Bryant suggested a few minutes later then their meals were almost done.

“Can we-yes sure,” Ben responded, trying to downplay his first burst of enthusiasm as he finished his soda and started gathering up their trash.

“As long as you don’t mind,” Bryant said chuckling at Ben’s light blush before the trainer headed toward the lounge area taking a seat on the empty sofa, maneuvering one of the cushions to a spot on the floor before him. “Take a seat,” he ordered, a moment later when Ben finished throwing away the trash.

Ben hesitated when he saw where Bryant was sitting, his eyes drifting back and forth between the spot beside his trainer on the couch and the sun faded red cushion nestled against his leg before looking up at the other man. But Bryant was already watching the Game on the screen across them from.

With a deep breathe Ben took a step forward before dropping into the cushion.

Ben spent the next ten minutes fidgeting, unable to get comfortable on the ground, and trying to watch the game but kept looking over at the others while Bryant seemed to be watching the game while he watched Ben becoming more and more self-conscious out of the corner of his eye.

Just before it looked like Ben was just going to get up and join Bryant on the couch the trainer pulled his pups knotted rope from his pocket and tossed it a few feet away, just far enough that Ben would have to crawl a couple of steps to get it.

For a moment Ben just looked at it. Unsure if he was willing to crawl and pick it up in such a public place. But then the other puppy started looking at it, turning his head from the toy to his own handler and Ben’s decision was made.

He had it in his mouth casting dirty glances at the other puppy as he brought it back to his trainer at which point the glares were transferred to Bryant.

“Relax, enjoy yourself,” Bryant ordered as he threw it again, a bit farther,

This time the pup barely gave either Bryant or the other pup a look before he scampered after it, once more dropping it at his trainer’s feet.

“That’s a good boy, who’s a good boy,” Bryant praised after a handful of throws when Ben became more and more playful with each one.

The pup just let out a playful ruff as he darted at Bryant’s face with his tongue, grinning happily.

Bryant grinned in return, rubbing his pup’s belly through his shirt when a loud and strong woof, woof, cut through the Barn.

The other pup was up on all fours. The large human-dog was shifting between his front _paws_ as he grinned at the two, taking a step forward with another woof once the two were looking at him.

“I think Brutus wants to play with your pup, that okay?” The other man asked as he leaned forward, petting his dog, and holding him back.

“He’s never met another pup before,” Bryant let the other guy know before turning back to his own pup, “it’s okay say hello,” he encouraged as he lightly pushed Ben forward toward the dog.

Ben turned and looked back at Bryant who smiled and nodded toward Brutus before turning back and taking a step forward. Which was all Brutus needed apparently.

He bounced over and as sniffing at Ben almost at once. Brutus easily moved around Ben his larger size –standing he would be most of a foot taller and just as much broader- balanced by his experience, as he circled back and forth around Ben.

Bryant sat back and watched, ready to intervene if needed, letting his pup be inspected by the dog. While Bryant inspected the dog and his owner. 

The larger than Ben, and strong given the shape of his body which was plainly visible given the dog was dressed only in a tight brown pair of bike shorts and socks, he still seemed friendly and playful, wagging his butt and shaking his head all over, it was probably a good thing his jet black hair was cropped very short, if it had been longer it would have been flying everywhere.

After Brutus was content with his inspection of Ben he steps back and let Ben inspect him. Ben was a lot more hesitant about it, kept glancing back at Bryant but after the other dog didn’t react he seemed to become more comfortable and even rubbed his face into Brutus’s shoulder letting out a soft “arf”.

“Looks like he is good with other dogs after all,” the other man commented to Bryant before holding out his hand, “the name’s Eric by the way, and the big guy here is Brutus,” he introduced.

“Nice to meet you Eric, the name’s Sammy and the pup is, well his name is Sparks but he’s still not used to it,” Bryant said introducing himself and Ben in kind as he took Eric’s hand.

As Eric and Bryant continued to talk he had to smile at how carefree Ben looked as the dog and puppy played and then later curled up next to each other to nap.

Bryant almost didn’t want to wake up him to take him home.


End file.
